


The Untouchable

by Brandypandyxxx



Series: The Untouchable [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandypandyxxx/pseuds/Brandypandyxxx
Summary: Slow building relationship, when is low to low before you can no longer get high? Is their addiction something more than the agreement states? The push and pull of power, and something unspoken. Is his need as strong as hers? Can let go his mind and brace his heart? When another woman comes to threaten it all can he reach out and grab Kagome like before, or is she now untouchable.





	1. Now and then I think of when we were together

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING.  
> This is a 3 book series.
> 
> SONG IS SOMEBODY I use to know. I highly suggest playing it while reading.

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

Kagome stood alone, watching the rain fall, it's angry splatter hitting her large window and slowly sliding down. She looked at the large city below, the night lights a blur from the rain. She stood there in socks that were too big, white CK high cheek bikini cut underwear and a crop oversized cream sweater that read 'cat'

She fiddled with her necklace and as much as tears threaten to come up, they didn't. She was in such a hard daydream that she didn't even know if she was or was not crying. She took in a ragged breath, her soul was restless. She wanted to sleep, but it wasn't going to come even if she begged.

She looked at her messy bed.

They say you can be addicted to a certain kind of sadness, she knew it to be true. She wondered if sadness followed her like a sick puppy or was it that she called for it with a loud whistle of her lips.

He wasn't there, he wasn't coming, he was far off someplace with someone else.

How foolish of her, she didn't learn the first time.

Kagome sprawled on her bed and slowly laid out and tucked her arms under her pillow. It was her own fault, her hearts fault, sometimes she wished she could pull it out and hide it like Naraku, Kagome snorted.

That was so long ago. Her mind went back to them, her friends. The jewel had thrown her back after the battle and for 2 years she had not seen them, she thought that was painful, but once again fate said 'here, hold my beer' Kagome snorted again,

The well sent her back and she was so happy, even if Inuyasha was married. She stayed for awhile and even watched over Rin, that's when the small conversation with the Western Lord started. They didn't last, the jewel pulled her back again, and then threw her back again. Back and forth, push and pull, that's what everything in her life did, not just the well.

One thing stuck out at her, they were never here when she returned and she decided that she no longer cared about fate or what was or was supposed to be. When it sent her back again, she told the one person that didn't really know her all that well.

Him.

Everyone else already knew the problem was most where human, or half demon. Inuyasha's half-heart would give out long before reaching her time.

He came when she did, and she would tell him something else, show him something else. Soon after the well started being funny, what would be a few weeks for her would be a few months or years for them, perhaps something changed, but the wells magic was becoming too unpredictable, she didn't trust it.

Kagome rolled over, her long legs bent and her flat tummy stretched, showing she was still pretty tone, she sighed, it was her own fault.

Her last visit, she went looking for him, no one else. She asked him, told him.

" _Will you not live?"_

_"I will not die so easily"_

_"But, you're not there, every time I return, you are not there"_

_"Perhaps I am and do not wish to be found"_

_She had turned from him "I thought we were friends, and least id like to think we are"_

_He had stayed silent for a moment, "I will not indulge your needs Miko, I am not my brother"_

_She sighed "You're right, maybe I am being selfish" She turned around "But you aren't there, I would know"_

_He narrowed his eyes at her,_

_"I'm going back, I don't know if ill return, the wells magic is too unpredictable" She looked down, then back up at him "I guess, this may be goodbye"_

_"You have returned before"_

_"This is not my place"_

_"Then perhaps the future is not mine"_

_She turned and began to walk away "It's wasn't"_

_She vanished._

When she had returned, everything had changed, and he was there when she came from the well house.


	2. At First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome ponders about Sesshomaru

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

It had 250 years for him, only seconds for her. She had asked him if it was hard turning from a Demon Lord to a businessman. He had reminded her that for him it was a slow change, but being diplomatic was the same. He reminded her that he didn't fall down a well as she did.

He was the same, yet different.

But she was happy, someone one was there.

But it wasn't just him, many survived and Sesshomaru was part of an alliance for demons. Humans and demons now lived mostly in peace. Regardless, she was happy. For him, she was a memory, like a historical find that one kept in a museum. She was safe and he knew her. Their relationship in the past was a tipping line between an ally and friend at the time. He owed her none the less, at one time this was not his time and now it was his to rule over.

He was powerful now just as he was then, just in a different way. He was rich, which she was sure he was then too. He was good looking and single, just like he was then. He was cold and impassive, just as he was then, yet different. His tolerance was much higher of that she was sure. She knew that because of their work. Humans and demon's had a new fight, a fight to be the riches, a fight to be in control, to be the smartest. Sesshomaru would always be the best, she knew, it's who he was.

He did everything with elegance and ease and was far advanced than any human could be. She chopped that up to his long, long life, the darn guy had the advantage. It was kinda funny, these humans didn't stand a chance. She often wondered why he bothers with meetings with them, he could buy them all out easily. He was bored, she was sure, maybe that's why everything was all screwed up between them, may this time was boring to him, maybe she was?

He hired her, to assist him that very day she returned. He blamed it on his brother, saying she failed her study because of him and that he was honor bound to her, she didn't care, she needed the job, wanted to live in the city and well, be close, because to her he was a living memory. They could talk about the past, the battle, her friends, Rin.  
She looked at her clock, it was 2 am sleep was not going to come, her mind, damn it.

There would be no make up this time. If she were honest, she would admit she liked their little fights and him ignoring her and touching others because one could only feel so low before the high, God, she was no better than a drug addict, and demons where her drug, he was.

It was her fault, how could she fool herself into thinking she was happy with the way it was. Yet she had agreed to it.

It was still raining when she got dressed, she stared at her bowl, she didn't want to eat, that took too much effort on her part. She needed to be at the office at 6 am today, it was only 3 am. She sighed and looked at her phone, nothing, yet she had sent him nothing.

She grabbed her keys and umbrella and began her short journey. The rain beat down, like tears, heavy, painful tears, yet she refused to cry. But really she was just too tired to cry, too worn out. She was a grown up. For the first 2 years she played pretend, well not at first, at first she was, simply happy, but about midway through the second, that was different. He didn't understand why, he was no more open with her than when she jumped down the well really. Now that she thought about it, it had been 3 and a half years since he showed up.

She was so happy, now, now she didn't know what she was, it was her own fault, not his.


	3. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They enter into an agreement.

_old_ myself _that you were right for me_

She reached the office, her suede boots wet, her straight leg jeans and white stripes top were dry. She made her up after swiping her key card. She was the only one there save the guard. It was even too early for fancy coffee, she would have to make her entered their space and looked around, she wondered if she could do this. Yes, she had to, she was an adult, he was an adult, they were adults with so much history. She placed her stuff down and looked at his big door behind her desk. With a big sigh and pushed them open. He would not be here, he was already in another city, in another hotel, with another person, of demon blood.

She slowly walked in and took in his smell, his power still lingered. She opened the door to a chest hanging on a wall, it was Inuyasha's sword, he kept it here. The tears really did want to spill, it was puppy love at first, her heart, she told herself was in the right place, but with the wrong guy. She had been proven right when Inuyasha married.

She closed it and leaned on it before looking at his desk. God that desk. She pushed herself and touched it, ran her hand over the smooth glossy cherry wood. She closed her eyes and remembered the offer. She had come to work that day in a new flirty dress, didn't think much of it. It was fall colors and played on her thigh, showing her toned legs, and the brown boot she wore stopped just below the knee. The straps kept falling from her shoulders.

She had walked in, opening both doors to his office with a bright smile. She had been working for him for almost 2 and a half years. He had looked up and she noted his stressed state of dress. His tie was off and his shirt unbuttoned halfway down, his desk was a mess and that was not like him.

"Sesshomaru?" She walked up and he watched her move. She ended up at the edge of this desk "You, ok?"

He looked back down at his desk, he was tired, stressed and hurting. He could not remember the last time had been with a woman, but he was not one for rutting around, not these days needed something he could trust, have at any time with no attachments, something not after his name and money, something, something familiar, powerful. He was demonic, but also very male and far too long had he suppressed his needs.

His eyes glided to her.

She had gasped when his hand landed on her hip and he pulled her. Her buTt slid along the edge of the desk till she was standing in-between his hands. His hands went flat against the smooth desk and his nose went to her neck. She had froze for a moment and then blushed, but then calmed. He was smelling her, she knew why she was the past to him like he was to her. To him the past was better days, back then he could take out his stress on something with a sword. She grabbed his shirt as he leaned his nose more into her and then eeped with she found herself sitting on his desk and him between her legs.

"Kagome" He said lazily

"Um, yes?"

"I am in pain" His dull dare she say tried voice spoke,

That was, a lot to admit she knew,

"In, pain?" She questioned,

He pushed and pressed himself against her leg, she gasps, she knew instantly what he meant and she herself became heated.

His nose pushed up her cheek and then pulled back to look at her. She was pure, untouched, untouched by man, untouched by time, untouched and powerful, she was almost like him, even though he had been touched, he was untouchable, but right now he didn't want to be.

"You are untouched, and I am untouchable, we should enter into an agreement"

"An agreement?" She asked slowly

"Hn"

"What kind?"

"A sexual one, " He stated without hesitation, confident.

She flushed, she was a woman, no longer a child and he was beautiful and she wasn't dating, didn't really feel that need to, her world revolved around him, a power struggel to keep connected to the past that only she could touch. She thought, well, maybe this is right, how it's supposed to be, and he was right, he was untouchable, an she more than others was not supposed to touch, which made it all the better and who better to hand yourself over to than him, someone she knew, trusted, cared for.

But she was human, but she was also immortal and powerful, her humanity no longer mattered.

The terms were his to set and it was her fault, she agreed.


	4. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome looking back at the terms.

_But felt so lonely in your company_

The terms were, as followed.

Birth control at all times, which she was already on. It was sexual, nothing more. They were not dating, not courting, not anything. They were there for each others pleasure and release. He all but told her not to fall in love with him, not to get an attachment. He would have a key to her place and her his. She could call on him and him her, it was basic, sex, just sex.

She opened her eyes and walked over to the large window, still raining, much like the day it happened. She closed her eyes again and willed the memory back.

" _Do you_ agree _miko"_

_After only a moments pause she slowly nodded "Should I sign something?"_

_He smirked "We shall seal the deal"_

_Then, he leaned in and..._

_Kissed her._

_It was warm, so so warm, and soft, so so soft. They sealed the deal with a kiss. It started raining she took note, it was at lunch time so no appointments she took note and then_..

He pushed everything off his desk, and she finished unbuttoning his shirt to which he quickly took off. She could remember the feel on his hands up her tight as they left a trail of heat and power and her own snapped at him when he pushed her dress up. She remembered trailing her hands down his strong warm chest and meeting the belt that needed to come off fast.

Kagome took a deep breath, the memory leaving her heated even now.

She remembered his hands kept going till he removed her dress, remembered his trail of needy kisses from her neck to her breast, the bra was gone in an instant along with his belt.

 _He kissed her once more before he laid her back, his pants dropped, her panties gone. He would_ to _be easy and she was already wet and waiting. He looked at her with heavy eyes, grabbed her hips and slid himself into her like it was his await sheath._

She remembered his growl as her back arched off the desk and she recalled the first words out of his mouth.

_"Tight"_

_Her blood dripped to the floor but the burn and sting of it didn't last long, with each grunt and growl he made, she moaned._

Kagome looked back at the desk. It started off rough but ended softly enough. He made her pleasure rise and break, and then he pulled her down and bent her eyes rolled at the sight of her strong back and firm rear. His hand rubbed down her back to her neck and then back down, over her butt, spreading her legs he went in again and stilled with a inhale so deep she knew it had been a long long time.

 _"_ Tight _," He said again "This_ miko _, is how we do our bitches"_

She would never forget that feeling at those words, our bitched, his bitch. She knew better than to let her mind go there that day, but her heart fluttered of its owns accord. He took her with a slow rhythm after that, it would seem to her he was going to feel every second like it was his last. But it would not be the last time, it was the first of many time that he would take her on that desk.

But his first release is one she would never ever forget, it was the only time he ever came in her.

 _He pulled_ _her up so that his mouth could reach hers, kissed her_ fierce _like he wanted her to know that he owned her then broke it, looked at her and with red seeping in his eyes he told her,_

 _"_ I'm _going to cum in you"_

_It was a split second, a hard hold and then a snap, the pleasure washed over her and her mouth opened to release the call and he went with her_

Tears spilled, she could no longer let them stay in because with this moment brought wonder, she wondered if he was doing it to that woman, what he had done to her.

He had admitted at one time that she had been the only one he had ever released in, he didn't know much about birth control and he didn't trust any other bitch. He had trusted her. No he wouldn't, would he, unless, unless...

Tears fell, she sank to the floor, in his office covered in his smell and power, which was hugging her, she felt utterly alone and heartbroken.  
He was with someone else.


	5. Other Women

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

The pain of it all, it was her own fault. She had agreed and at first, it was good and she thought about nothing outside that agreement, like him dating other women. For the first few months, there was nothing but their sex. On his desk, in her bed, in his bed, and his limo. Every time just as hot as the time before if not more. Sometimes his power would rise to touch hers, match hers, teasing hers, wrap around hers, sometimes not, she never knew why or when he chose to bring power into it and she never thought to ask why.

This pain was of her own doing and unlike Inuyasha she didn't know if she could fake a smile and let it go. With Inuyasha there was friendship, trust, and a deep caring, of course, one could argue that Sesshomaru was the same, but it wasn't the same. The friendship was more on her part and he just followed along, they didn't do things friends did, other than work, afternoon tea and sex, there was nothing. He cared about her, she, of course, knew that, but not like Inuyasha did, or Miroku, or Sango. He trust her however, that was a start.

The first time he went on a lunch date with a woman, she thought nothing of it at all. Then it started happening here and there over a course of a few months, seemingly with 4 or 5 different women. But he always seemed to end up in her bed, she didn't ask, he didn't tell and at first, she was good.

Then she started to pout and so began the push and pull of hurt, the low then the high she craved. He would leave and come back and she would stick her nose up the rest of the day, then he would pull her along his desk and remind her why she should not ignore him. Then when the night dates started she stopped waiting up and would wear her no sex pajamas to sleep. Sometimes she would deadbolt the door and lock him out, but he would get to her by morning, he told her she worked better after being freshly fucked. She hated him for that. This is where he was becoming different or was he, maybe dog demons where always frisky like that, dirty, she would not know, she wasn't sleeping him in the past.

At first, he ignored her upturned nose and her ignoring him. But then SHE had to come around more.

The woman didn't even speak to Kagome, she had no need, she was the blond demon that he saw most.

Kagome messaged Sesshomaru "The enemy is here"

"Enough woman" He replied.

He came out and they went to the elevator, then that damn woman had to loop her arms in his and look back. Did this woman think she was some school girl fan of his? She wanted to stick her tongue out and hold up a sign that read 'Im sleeping with him'

But she just watched them leave and that was the first time she felt it, the real hurt. When he came to her that night she wanted nothing to do with him. He watched her move about her apartment, she was ignoring him again, which meant she was upset again.

"Kagome"

She didn't respond and took a bath, he had thought about going in, but didn't, he would let her sulk if she wanted to. But then she got in bed without him, and loomed over her,

"Go away," She told him,

"We had an agreement"

She sat up "Yes we did, but I don't feel like it"

She didn't want him, of course, it was a lie, but not, she didn't want to have sex with him that night.

"You are being childish"

"I'm being childish? why because I am refusing you?" She could not believe him!

"You are jealous"

She laughed "Jealous of what, Sesshomaru I know almost everything about you, I pulled out your father's sword, saved your life, almost been killed by you, I hurt you, you've hurt me, I have known you for like what, 5oo years technically and I'm sleeping with you! You great Western Lord, mister high and mighty, mister untouchable, why should I be jealous, I actually touched you!" She yelled,

In truth, she was upset, hurt, sad.

"How do you know she hasn't touched me, woman?"

That was it, the real sting. Her mouth opened and the real pain sat in. He leaned in to kiss her, but then, she slapped him.  
He could not believe it and she could tell "We had an agreement miko" He called her that when he was mad at her,

He turned and went to the bathroom slamming the door behind him and she sunk to sit on the bed. Her heart beating so fast. She slapped him, hurt him, but he had hurt her, deep.

That's when she felt it when he said it. He let someone else touch him?

The ache was instant and she knew, knew right then.

It was love, she loved him.


	6. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaogome falling asleep and dreaming of what happened.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

That left her here. Alone, Sad, missing him, ugh how pathic could she get? She left his office and went back to her own desk and tried to work, but it was no use, and she was getting sleepy finally. She sent over the files that he would get in an email and left, he, if wasn't working why should she, and it wasn't helping matters.

Of course, it was still fucking raining, yet not near as hard.

She was going to go home, but then, her sheets still smelled like him. So she caught a train, she was going to her childhood well was there, but at least it didn't smell like him. She didn't want to see her mother though, so she went straight to the well and went in. She went down the steps and looked at it. This damn thing brought her sadness to, maybe it was some sick addiction, she seemed to always go looking for it. She slid down, her back against the well, she wasn't jumping down it, ever again.

Her eyes got heavy as the rain hit the old roof, there was a leak somewhere she knew. She would finally find sleep soon, it was 6 or 7 am by now, why not. Her heartbeat changed, she could feel it. This too was her own fault, she could have gone with him, it was her choice.

"Yeah" She whispered, she must be addicted. She closed her eyes,

_He was in his office looking over something when the email came through, something was going on, some merger that he was not aware of, and it had his blond 'friend' name all over it. These companies were the enemy,_

_"I need more information, see what you can find," He told her,_

_She was still upset with him and it had been 2 weeks since they had slept together. They were both holding out on the other._

_"Want me to sleep with the enemy?" She teased, wondering if he would_ react _like she would. He slid his eyes to her,_ clearly _, he was not amused._

 _"Arnt you_ sleeping _with the_ enemy," She asked

 _"Kagome" He_ warned _._

 _She_ sighed _, he was giving nothing away, like always, it was unfair. Then she fucking showed up again, she left his office and shut the door. She listened in as the two spoke,_

_"You could always come," The woman told him "It is an open meeting"_

_"Why did you not tell me" He had asked her,_

_"I do not let my personal life mix with businesses"_

_He looked at her blankly, of course, she did_ ,

"I did not want you to think our relationship was a ploy" Kagome heard her say,

_She held her breath so tight to make her heart be still, not to jump, she could not let him know, or to let this woman have an advantage over her. But Kagome wanted to know what type of relationship it was!_

_"Very well, I will go"_

_"You do have the advantage, of course you know there may be a marriage meeting"_

_Kagome stepped away from the door and quickly wrote a note that she was going for coffee. She really went to hide._

 


	7. Just A Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING SADLY.

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

She knew that night that it was the beginning of the end of their agreement, even if he didn't.

That night he ended up at her house. Told her they where going, asked if she was coming.

"How long will it take?"

"A few days, possibly a week or two why does it matter"

She did have a life, sorta,

"Do you have a previous engagement miko?"

Her eye met his "Do you?"

He knew she heard something at her response, he was not going to bend to her "Possibly"

She looked down at the dishes in her hands that she was washing "No"

"No you don't have a engagement or no you are not going"

"Do you need me there?"

"Possibly"

"For work or as your plaything" She said a bit harsh,

"Both"

"No, I think you can deal without me" She was sure he could and she didn't want to be dragged along.

"Your letting your feelings get in the way again miko"

"Stop calling me that!" She dropped the bowl and it shattered. She bent down and started to pick up the broken pieces, much like her, she was broken, but there was no one there to pick up the broken shards.

Her eyes started to water and her site burred and she cut her finger. She stood and he walked around to her and grabbed her finger.

"Such power" He stuck her finger in her mouth and she closed her eyes, but she didn't let her tears fall over, he would not win.

He pulled he finger out "You are a miko"

She wanted to call him a jerk, she took her hand away from him.

"You will come"

"No Sesshomaru"

"Your being childish"

"Why because I don't want to be used? I got enough of that from your brother thank you"

"I am NOT my brother" He said darkly, not at all liking her tone with him "We had a agreement"

"Then maybe it needs to end" She said quickly "void it, terminate it, I cant be at your beck and call anymore"

"Cant or wont?"

She looked up at him "Both"

"I told you not to let your feelings get evolved miko"

"I'm human! so screw me!"

He rose an eyebrow

"I'm not a void being Sesshomaru, its like you said, I was untouched and your the only man to touch me, you didn't think there would be some small attachment there, even our past connection was enough to have some attachment, this, this is a whole lot more"

Yes, he knew.

She sighed "Just go, ill be here when you get back, forget I said anything, its fine"

He won, again.

"Attachment is one thing Kagome, Love is another, one I have no desire for"

"Who said I loved you, you ass!" She spun around him and walked to her bedroom,

"Why then are you so upset, it was supposed to be sexual and nothing else"

"That doesn't mean to try and hurt my feelings!"

"I do not try miko"

"Are you serious right now" Maybe she was overacting?

"You are upset"

"Just go Sesshomaru, ill be here when you get back"

"So you still will not go?"

"No, you don't need me, you have her, I am not going to be sloppy second"

"Who said you where second"

She looked at him "At least you admit I am a number"

He waited, he knew she was not done,

"When does the agreement end?" She asked placing a hand on her bedroom door,

He didn't grace her with a response,

"Just go Sesshomaru, Ill be here when you get back" She opened her door and then softly closed it behind her, she would not send him off and he wondered if she was shutting him out.


	8. Chapter 8

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

Kagome woke to birds chirping but thunder rolling. Her back hurt from sitting against the well, she stood and stretched. Her memory was very keen, even in her dreams, it sucked.

Kagome walked out of the well house, her family was not there thankfully. She went to her old room and looked at her photos of her friends of the past.

None of this made sense anymore, then, now, him, her, this.

What possed him to pick her for this agreement. She knew why, but why? It was no use trying to figure it out, she knew why, but all that time in the past, how did he make it that long without an agreement, or maybe he did have one, who knew?

She almost wished they were back there, but then again not.

It was quiet, to quiet, maybe she should jump back down the well.

No.

She put the photo of her friends from long ago down and went home, no use dwelling on the on thing she could not touch, or change. Even though she could go back to them, she could not save them, touch their timeline, they to, where untouchable, she would only greet them in death and that was untouchable to her, for now anyway.

She made it back just in time, another down pour hit, damn rain. She turned on the Tv to check the stocks, then she saw him in a breaking news report.

**"It stated that a merger was happening, a fierce battle was going in a day 4 meeting"**

She saw him, and her, standing so close.

She knew he would win, he always won, always got what he wanted, always. Only thing was how was he going to win.

She shut it off, she didn't need to hear more. She knew if it took to long he would draw up another agreement and then hers would be void, he didn't have to tell her that.

He wasn't happy either, he had never been gone this long without her in years. He was angry with her on many levels. He could blame himself, he knew how she was. Years she followed his half-brother around and pined over him, though if you tell her that today she would hack your ear off and end it with 'it was just puppy love' God she loved puns.

But even so, he could never really figure her out. This damn meeting was taking to fucking long, if this were anything time he would just stick a sword at the guys throat and tell him to get on with it. Yet this was now and not then. She didn't make sense to him, just when he thought she was up, she was down. Every time he thought he had her pegged she did somehing else to throw him off. Never in his long life did he meet such a troublesome woman. It was his brother's fault he was sure.

He took out his phone and looked at it, she had not called or texted in 4 days, he had been here 4 fucking days and nothing, just sent an email over at 4am, which was insane, she should have been sleeping, her lack of sleep better not affect her work. He snorted, not like he would fire her.

She was being childish again, they had an agreement, but then here he was, thinking about it, her.

The meeting ended finally and he carefully and gracefully made it back to his empty hotel, which did not contain Kagome and luckily the other woman didn't see him leave.

He needed this shit to be over with, he wanted to go home. It had been what, 3 weeks since he touched her, had sex with her? He sat on the bed, so there was an attachment, he could not even deny that, their sex was good, no not good, great, no not great hot, no not just hot but fucking hot, not just fucking hot,

powerful.

It was just about sex, right? It had been about sex, safe, ruled sex.

His father had a human mate and a demon lover, maybe he could reverse the roles?

What the hell was he thinking? No way she would go for that shit.

"I need to get laid" He said to no one, maybe his problem was her, she had been the only one he slept with in what 500, 600 years.

Hell, she already thought he was sleeping with the enemy, so...

Why not, it was just sex.


	9. Emails

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

He called the woman over late, told her he needed release and she was a demon female, she knew what to do. She had no trouble getting on her knees, something Kagome never did, of course, he never gave her the chance either. He sat in a chair and the woman between his legs, he would never admit, but it was not her he thought about to get hard.

The woman was pretty. Overly breasted didn't really have much for hips but she was tone, her eyes bothered him thought. But he wasn't looking at her eyes, he was looking at her head. He didn't like the light hair, he liked dark hair even though his was near white.

He wasn't getting off this way,

"Undress"

She did, slowly, revealing to him her birthright, and her prize. She only held markings on her arms and legs. He found himself, not at all aroused by her body. She was built just like any other demon whore. He stalled for a moment, he had not touched anymore else but Kagome in so long, she was untouched, no one but him at touched her yet this woman in front of him, she had seen a man or two, or three or, hell whatever.

He would have done her in the past without a second thought if he needed release, so why the stall now?

It was just, Sex.

"Bend over"

She did with a smirk,

He positions himself, it didn't feel right, this is how one takes his bitch, and this bitch wasn't his bitch, he would not give her the satisfaction.

He moved and laid down "I bore of this, take it and be gone"

That was fine with her, unorthodox for a demon but owell.

"Turn around" He didn't want to look at her.

So she did, she didn't face him and lower herself onto him and began to ride him. This way different, he had never tried this way with Kagome, of course, he never let her ride him at all, that was a power position but at this moment it worked for him.

This way was deep, the woman was not tight but it did do some worth to him the way he hit against her wall. There was no moaning, no heat, no fighting snapping, tingling power, nothing. Is this why his father sought out Inuyasha's human mother more than his own? Demons didn't care about connection mostly, sex could be good, hot, hard, but there was no feeling most of the time, especially at the beginning of an arrangement.

It was just sex. A means to get released or to pup, sometimes. How could enter into a marriage meeting with this woman ugh, his mind was not in it, but he knew he would break soon though he was hardly doing anything, and he was right.

He closed his eyes, of course, she came into his mind's eye, her moan, her skin, her power,

"Get off"

She didn't move so he shoved her and she hit the floor on all fours and he came on her back. Like hell he would give her his seed, hell, he had only released his seed into Kagome once, nevermind that fact that he was unsure that human birth control would keep her from becoming pregnant, at that moment he really didn't get a fuck.

"Leave me"

She did and he quickly got into the shower. He wanted it off of him, her smell, her, off, all of it.

Kagome would never be second to her, never.

He watched the water drain, his mind going back and forth, maybe it was just that woman, he needed to find someone he was actually attracted to.

Meanwhile, the enemy was doing what enemies do. She sent out an email, but instead of sending it to his privet email which Kagome didn't have access to, she sent it to the other.

_Dear Sesshomaru_   
_Our coupling was very enjoyable, I can still smell your powerful seed against my skin. I am not one for poetry and feverish emails, but I wish to announce my intent, I would be acceptable of any courting agreements provide you feel the same._   
_You may send your reply to me, courting agreement to my father_   
_Or if you wish we can simply seal it with more coupling._

Kagome would read it at 8am,

He would get a text at 8:08 am in the middle of a meeting, on his personal phone, which he could count on one hand who had access to it.

He hoped it was her, then he wished it wasn't.

_Sesshomaru_

_Forwarded your email, tell her to be more careful with privet emails, it could get into the wrong hands._  
 _I won't be here when you get back, I'm taking a vacation. Don't worry, we are still friends Sesshomaru, I'm not_ quitting _just rethinking._


	10. Texting and Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome texting, Sesshomaru calling

_But I'll admit that I was glad that it was ove_ r

He stared at the email in utter disbelief. Bitch knew what she was doing, he was sure. But even still, Kagome knew their agreement, this should not matter.

Did it? What did she mean they could still be friends?

He didn't like this. He was always one step ahead, but now, this was a mess.

He should have never touched Kagome.

He just knew she was on a plane somewhere.

He was right, She packed her bags and left, to some beach someplace, she had to get away. She would still be his friend, she will still work for him. He would not touch her again, she was back to being untouchable. She didn't want another man, she didn't want meaningless sex, she didn't want anything other to be left alone.

She would have to tell him so that was clear.

She sat on the beach, far away, under the sun, with a laptop trying to form words.

How do you tell a demon Lord you have known for longer than most people have been alive that you no longer want to sleep with him even if you really do want to sleep with him but cant sleep with him because he is sleeping with someone else even though you, love him.

She could just kill him. She snorted, no.

Maybe she should text, that's faster, ugh.

Maybe she should quit, or maybe he would fire her, maybe the enemy would take her job.

 **I still** **have** **a job right?** She texted

He was in a cold shower when he heard the phone, that phone.

She sat up in her chair, he had said nothing to her last text, she wondered if he even got it, saw it?

**Just making sure you were giving that to her to**

Ugh, she should not have said that, ugh, to, why to?

 **We will discuss later, when will you return?** He replied

**Are you home?**

**Indeed**

**In a few days**

**I want a number miko**

**3**

**Where are you**

**Away**

**Stop being childish miko**

**I am on vacation, personal time**

**I own that space to miko**

She could not believe him! He didn't own shit like she had told Inuyasha and the wolf, she was not property!

**I'm going to tell you like the others, I am not a piece of land you can claim**

He glared at the phone, others, what others? Did she mean his brother and Kouga, was Kouga with her?

 **We had an agreement, that is my claim**.

**Well not anymore, you have a new one, you have been released, claim voided.**

He stared his phone, dumbfounded, bet she could not say that shit to his face. She cant void his claim, that's not how it worked!

But then again, he never did have a claim, he had an agreement, and she could, very well in fact, void it.

**We will talk when you get back**

**Nothing to talk about, its over**.

**Kagome**

As if his warning would be reached via text. It's why he hated text, you cant smell a text, cant feel it. He didn't know if she was laughing beside Kouga, angry by herself, or crying. He didn't like text he decided unless she sent an emoji, then he could tell even if he did hate them.

**You touched another, it's over, its just sex remember?**

She was brave, no she wasn't, she was in tears, at least this way she could be, she could never say any of this to his face, or over the phone.

He was calling now, she ignored it, just like she did when they hit a low, this time she swore there would be no high, he was a drug and she was quitting.

He was wet from his shower still, and getting angrier by the second. She would not pick up the phone.

 **Say it to my face** miko

She hated how confident he was, was this really not affecting him? Only one way to find out, she called.

"Kagome" He snapped "Come home, now"

"No, you don't get to tell me what to do Sesshomaru, I am not yours, what did you think was going to happen! You say you don't want to be like your father, but here you are, screwing a human and trying to make her your plaything, while you enter into a mating agreement with another, I won't Sesshomaru, I won't, I won't!" She yelled and she didn't care if everyone heard her,

"How are you even think that I would! It's like you said, its just sex, I am, was just safe to you, and I was ok with that, I can ignore the feelings, I can be your friend, I can come to work, we had an agreement and now the agreement is over"

"I did not expect you to be my playing miko"'

"Don't call me that, you don't get to be angry, why be angry, are you mad because I won't be there at your beck and call, or are you mad that I might no longer be untouchable? You have someone else to fuck, why give a fuck about me?"

It was just sex to him.

He stood there shocked, first, she was hurt, then she was mad, then she was hurt and now she was ok?

"It's fine Sesshomaru"

No, the hell it wasn't, did she just say that she wasn't untouchable anymore? Yes, she was, she wasn't allowed to be touched. Only he had touched her, his hands, his mouth, his, his, his seed.

Perhaps the attachment had grown deeper than he realized, maybe she wasn't being a baby, but he wondered, was she trying to spare her own feelings or his? She was offering him a way out, but did he want out?

"I'll be back at work Monday"

Then she just hung up.

When the hell did he lose control of all this, of her?

Why was he so mad, because she was right, she wasn't his, he had no claim, and she was very very touchable.

But she was only supposed to be touchable to him, right?

But he touched another, why would he think she wouldn't? She hadn't, had she? The thought made him sick, his insides shook, he had to stop, she was right, this had to end,  
She looked at her phone and breathed, the hard part was over right? She was glad she did it, it was over.


	11. Cut Off

_But you didn't have to cut me off..._

She thought about not returning. He didn't text her or call her again and she could tell that he didn't visit her apartment while gone. But he was waiting for her at work, standing tall, arms crossed. God, she had not seen him in almost a month. She was wearing jeans. She never wore jeans. Jeans were not easy to get off. He watched her go to her desk and boot up her computer.

"Need the stock report?" She asked not looking at him.

Her quiet day went by slowly. He hid in his office, she didn't enter.

She watched the clock and at 4:55pm she was up and down the elevator. No late night, no see ya later; nothing.

She was out of the building by 5, just in time for another rainstorm; it was a bad one.

She didn't say more than she had to, didn't look at him more than she had to.

She went home, ate a frozen dinner and watched the weather channel. She missed the beach. Even though she had been lonely and upset, she felt at peace.

But now she was back.

She looked at her watch, it was 6:30. He was probably leaving, or going on at date… or sleeping with the enemy. She sighed, maybe she should get laid?

She decided to take a bath instead.

After her bath, she put on the same outfit as last time it rained like this,

His socks, the CK underwear he liked and the crop oversized sweater she liked.

It was sexy yet, easy.

She went to the window in her room again and watched the rain fall, listened to the angry thunder roll, watched the lightning strike. She placed her hand against the glass. It was cold, it would be fall soon.

He stood there, at her doorway watching. She didn't even realize it, scary fact that was. Of course, he was holding his aura in.

She had been gone almost a month. She left, came back and then proceeded to ignore him. He kept calm, but the night called to him and he wanted her.

"Thinking about me?"

She didn't move. Her breath caught- but she didn't move.

She was wearing that outfit, he was hard the moment he laid eyes on her. Standing there all innocent.

"Why are you here?"

He pushed off the wall and walked her back, but he didn't touch her. "Kagome"

She ignored him

"You can't ignore me"

"I won't"

"You are"

She turned, placed her body against the glass and looked at him. She was glad the glass was cold because her body was so hot.

"What?"

He moved and she turned her head when he leaned down, effectively cutting off his kiss.

"Don't" She whispered,

He had to touch her, had to. So, he touched her neck with his nose and inhaled. She placed her hands on his chest and his mind screamed yes, but then she pushed him away. He looked at her "No" She whispered, but he saw her eyes, her mouth was saying no, her body was saying yes, and her eyes were begging him.

But for what?

His lips parted and then she reached up and ran her thumb across his lips, he saw the question in her eyes.

"I didn't kiss her"

Not that it made it any better but,

Kagome went to her tip toes and placed her lips on his. He moved his hands to wrap around her, but she stopped him. Holding them at the wrist, her power crackled, she was in control. He would have to allow it.

She pulled back biting his lip just a bit as she did, then she went back on her feet. "No" She shook her head, released him, walked to her bed and laid down on her tummy.

She had cut him off.

He could not stand it, she was denying him. Straight denying him and his beast was livid. He had to leave, he could not stay there. It was getting too deep. The past came to the forefront of his mind and he wondered just how did he get here, to wanting her so bad?

She cried, it was not just sex to her, they were supposed to be untouchable and they were,

But then he touched someone else.

FIN-

Fin- Be sure to keep your eyes out of the second book, it's called The Agreement


End file.
